


time never stops

by makemelovely



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Angst, Character(s) of Color, Episode: s02e08-09 The Ultimate Enemy, Gen, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Second Person, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:12:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: and I'm never safe//or the one where terrible things happen and Valerie always grows one year older





	time never stops

**14**

 

When you are fourteen years old the Nasty Burger explodes. In the explosion it kills your teacher (you forget his name), Jazz Fenton (a true loss, sometimes you sat with her in the library to study because your father insisted you keep your grades up), Tucker (a geek who was overly attatched to his PDA), Sam (the worlds biggest fashion disaster), and Danny's parents. Danny was the only survivor. You met up with him a few times after before he moved to Wisconsin. He was always angry and sad and hateful. He would pick fights and they would turn into shouting matches (you said things and he said things and it was all a big mess) and you would storm out. He left without saying goodbye.

 

**19**

 

You're nineteen when Dan Phantom attacks your father and he looses his arm. He had been building some ghost equipment and he had needed some supplies so he had left to grab them. He had come back, blood spilling down his side in a red river and your lunch (the meager burger you had managed to keep down) had come spilling out. Luckily you had plenty of medical practice and he had lived. It wasn't the best patch up but it worked. He wasn't dead.

 

(Yet, but that's something for future you to look back on and think. You're not there. Not yet.)

 

**23**

 

It's three weeks to your birthday and everything is chaotic. The ghosts are rougher and Dan is more powerful than ever. Everything is going wrong but then again when has it gone right?

 

You're twenty three you shouldn't wake up thanking the lord that you aren't dead. That's not a way to live.

 

(But it's how you live and you're just glad you're still alive.)

 

**18**

 

You are eighteen years old judging by the calendar lying in the gutter. You can vote if your town wasn't plagued by ghosts that prevented you. What you can actually do is stay alive and go out on dangerous missions to banish some ghosts. It's painful. And dangerous. And bloody. There's a lot of blood involved (mostly yours.).

 

**16**

You can drive without an adult in the car. Or you could but there is a ghost named Dan Phantom and he doesn't like cars. Or humans. Or other ghosts.

 

(Come to think of it, he doesn't like a lot of things. Strange except it's not.) You don't drive, you just run and hide and kick ghost ass. Figuratively speaking.

 

**24**

 

Your dad is dead. The thought forces bile to swim up your throat and your head to spin. Your fingers itch to wrap around Dan's awful neck and you want to smash his head against the concrete. You want to destroy him like he destroyed your father. It's a thirst now, one that won't be quenched by water.

 

Instead you gulp down revenge like it's lemonade. It's the best you've ever tasted.

 

**15**

 

You turn fifteen and he shows up. Dan Phantom. He blows every ghost out of the water and soon everything is hell. Soon the streets are empty and the houses are rubble and all those ghost catching equipment things that the Fenton's had are seriously of use for you and your father. It's awful and you fix up your own ghost hunting equipment and you go out. You feel the most you that you have in a long time.

 

**24**

 

Your head is spinning and your lungs ache and you feel like you're dying.

 

Oh, wait, you are dying.

 

You're lying on the concrete and your ribs ache and you think you're leg is bleeding. Danny Phantom (the one from ten years ago) looks vengeful and a tad confused but you get it. He's Dan Phantom and Dan is him. It's simple really but you're tired.

 

You are so tired.

 

Your eyes close. It's flesh colored, like the inside of your eyelids.

 

And then it's just black.


End file.
